Old Times
by AmyLight95
Summary: Ash comenzaba a darse cuenta que todo esto de terminar y comenzar con otra aventura le resultaba bastante monótomo frente a sus aficciones, pero bueno, Ash no es de pensar sino de actuar. Un pequeño One Shot Pokeshipping.


**Nota:** como que pasó mucho tiempo, eh? bueno, en estos últimos días estaba revisando unos viejos archivos de mi PC y luego encontré aquellas viejas ideas sin terminar con casi dos años de antigüedad, como era un poco largo preferí combinarlo y armar algo resumidito que exprese mi gusto hacia esta pareja, y para que sepan que no estoy muerta jajaja disfruten :3

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

 _ **Old Times**_

 _By AmyLight95_

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

Y allí se encontraba de nuevo con Pikachu descansando en sus piernas, en el avión dirigiéndose directamente a Kanto. Se había despedido de sus amigos de Kalos y la secuencia nuevamente se repitió, no ganó la Liga, se despide de sus compañeros de región y nuevamente a Pueblo Paleta para comenzar otra nueva aventura.

Y sinceramente esto comenzaba a tornarse muy repetitivo para él.

No es que le molestara, en parte, solamente no podía dejar de pensar que una parte de él comenzara a extrañar ciertos _detalles_ y eso lo hacía dudar.

Porque Ash Ketchum siempre estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer, normalmente terminaba una región para irse a otro para enfrentarse nuevos retos, pero por primera vez, no estaba muy seguro de ello.

De pronto aparecieron esos nostálgicos recuerdos

Hace mucho que no disfrutaba los banquetes de su madre, admitía que comenzaba a extrañar esos días, o la idea de ver a todos sus pokemón juntos descansando en la reserva del profesor Oak, no veía a Brock, quien estuvo acompañándolo en la mayoría de sus grandes aventuras, también echaba de menos a Gary y la emoción de tener una batalla contra él, no veía a Tracey, que en la última vez no se encontraba en Pueblo Paleta porque se había ido a Cerulean para visitar a Misty.

Misty…

De pronto cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño, no quería meditarlo profundamente pero estaba seguro de qué era ella para él y con eso le bastaba para sentirse tranquilo.

 **\- o -**

Ash caminó con pikachu en su hombro llegando la colina de su pueblo natal, prefirió dirigirse primero en su casa antes de ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak por obvias razones. Ash iba a tocar la perilla de la puerta hasta que…

— ¡Ash! — su mamá apareció detrás de él para darle un efusivo abrazo que sorprendió al entrenador.

— ¡Ah mamá! ¡Me estás aplastando! — se quejó levemente.

— Ups, lo siento — se separó la castaña — Es que después de ver cómo has llegado lejos te preparé una sorpresa — tomó los hombros de su hijo y lo giró al frente en donde los ojos castaños de Ash se ampliaron — Sabía que te gustaría — sonrió divertidamente.

— Chicos… — susurró Ash.

Y allí estaban Gary, el profesor Oak, Tracey y Brock, sonriéndoles con orgullo frente al entrenador.

— Demostraste ser un gran entrenador Ash, estoy muy orgulloso de ti — alagó el Profesor Oak.

— Debo admitirlo pero lo hiciste una gran trabajo Ketchum — añadió Gary alegremente con sus ojos cerrados.

— Lo mismo digo, tal vez no hayas ganado pero ten seguro que podrás lograrlo ya que sé que te lo propones, y quizás estás más cerca de cumplir el sueño de lo que crees — añadió Brock.

— ¡Así es! — Asintió Tracey.

Ash iba dar un paso pero en el rabillo notó otra presencia un poco más apartada de los demás, ella se encontraba apoyada contra el árbol con sus brazos cruzados, lo miraba sonriente y a la vez desafiante.

— Hola Ash — saludó Misty.

Él torció una sonrisa, podía compartir perfectamente esa mirada con ella.

 **\- o -**

Ya había anochecido en esa pequeña mini fiesta que organizó Delia y Ash prefirió a salir a tomar aire solo, incluso salió sin Pikachu ya que este se había quedado frente a sus raciones de kétchup exclusivamente hechos para el roedor, Ash lo comprendía, después de todo eso no era algo que disfrutara todos los días.

— Vaya, creo que comí demasiado — sonrió Ash mientras se tocaba en la zona del abdomen, y sí que extrañaba los banquetes de su madre.

— Eso sí que es una sorpresa — comentó Misty con claro sarcasmo apareciendo detrás de él. Ash por su parte sonrió con sus ojos cerrados, relajado.

— Heh, no esperaba que aparecieran todos ustedes — Ash añadió mirando hacia delante — Eso me alegra —

— Bueno… tu sabes, es la primera vez que llegaste lejos — dijo Misty poniéndose a su lado — Merecías un reconocimiento después de todo — entrecerró sus ojos divertidamente — Después de ganarte la reputación de pierdeligas —

— ¡Oye! — se quejó Ash.

— Es broma — sonrió con picardía la entrenadora — De hecho, he oído que diste una gran batalla en la final, sobretodo lograste lucir a tu pokemon de agua y que Pikachu realizó una gran actuación — comentó.

— ¿Oíste? — Repitió Ash con algo de decepción — Eso significa que no pudiste… —

— Lo siento, pero en Cerulean no llegaba la suficiente cobertura de la Liga Kalos — respondió Misty con una sonrisa melancólica al saber cómo se sentía Ash — ¿Y ahora, que piensas hacer? — preguntó con clara intención de cambiar de tema.

— Bueno, hace poco me hablaron de la región de Alola en donde me encontraría con raros pokemon, además de que es diferente a las anteriores regiones ya que esta vez no hay gimnasios — explicó.

— ¿Y entonces? — agregó Misty.

— Pero hace poco estuve pensando en cosas que nunca había hecho antes, y tomé una decisión — Misty parpadeó confundida y Ash miraba hacia delante con una sonrisa ladeada mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello apoyándose en los barandales en su vista al cielo — Me quedaré aquí por una temporada —

— Ash… ¿te encuentras bien? — Misty se apresuró en tocarle la frente — ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? —

— ¡Claro que estoy bien! — respondió este mientras le apartaba la mano.

— Es que no suenas como el Ash que conozco — se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados — Normalmente no sueles esperar para dirigirte a tu próxima aventura —

— Claro que iré, es solo que… estuve pensando que es mejor despejarme un poco antes de comenzar de nuevo, podría a dedicarme a pasar tiempo entrenando con mis pokemon que están en la reserva, también hay días que extraño el guisado de mamá, tener una batalla con Gary de nuevo, y bueno… — Ash se sonrojo un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca — pasar tiempo contigo, después de todo casi nunca estamos juntos y eso que eres mi novia —

Y eso que era algo nuevo para él llamarla de esa manera por más que lo sabían, aunque no dejaba de sonar raro, era la primera vez que se encontraban frente a frente teniendo la relación formalizada, se inició durante el viaje de Kalos mientras mantenian su contacto a distancia

— Suena bien — respondió Misty convencida ante el dicho del entrenador, a pesar de conocerlo aún Ash podía darle muchas sorpresas — Pero, eso será un poco difícil… — agrego la pelirroja mirándolo de reojo — ya sabes, mañana tengo que volver al Gimnasio —

— Es verdad — Ash apoyó sus manos en la cadera — Entonces mañana iré contigo, quiero aprovechar para perfeccionar la transformación de Greninja, podríamos entrenar y sabes? — Ash apretó sus puños en modo de entusiasmo —También te podría contar sobre las Megaevoluciones, hasta Gyarados podría hacerlo, estaríamos juntos como los viejos tiempos —

— Tonto — interrumpió Misty.

— ¿Qué? — respondió ofendido cruzándose de brazos.

— Esta vez… no será como los viejos tiempos — dijo la pelirroja acercándose con sus manos tras ella, quedó tan cerca de su rostro que sus narices se rozaban y hasta podía sentir como la respiración de Ash se detuvo — ¿Entiendes? —

— ¡Y-ya entendí! — respondió el entrenador sintiendo calor en su rostro, Misty se giró sobre sus pies con sus ojos cerrados y con la expresión relajada en su rostro se encaminó dentro de la casa, Ash suspiró relajado, la verdad es que tener cerca de Misty era una nueva experiencia para él, y eso lo ponía nervioso y su corazón latía demasiado.

— Ven, tenemos que regresar con los demás — le habló mientras se giraba para mirarlo.

— Sí, claro — comenzó acompañarla con sus ojos entrecerrados levemente molesto por el asunto reciente, pero de pronto dio un largo paso hasta quedar repentinamente frente a ella, sorprendiéndola mientras le daba un breve beso en sus labios que ni siquiera ella tuvo la oportunidad de responder. Ash sonrió por sus adentros viendo que Misty fue la que se quedó atrás esta vez.

— ¿Y bien? — Añadió Ash mientras se adelantaba — No te quedes ahí parada, te congelarás —

— ¡Oye! — Gritó Misty luego de recuperar su compostura, pero Ash ya estaba ingresando rápidamente en la casa por obvias razones y eso lo alegraba.

La verdad es que tenía razón, Misty conservaba su carácter de Gyarados como en los viejos tiempos y también sabía como provocar eso. Y la verdad estaba seguro que pasaria buenos momentos con ella, era lo que en parte extrañaba y más estando seguro de lo que significaba.


End file.
